1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to flexible connectors and more specifically to high power, 30,000 KVA and above, flexible connectors used to connect a winding to a bushing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electromagnetic apparatus such as transformers and electrical reactors may utilize any one of a wide variety of winding configurations. Examples include rectangular concentric windings, round concentric windings, and interleaved pancake windings. In addition to the various winding configurations different types of wire may be used in the winding. However, despite the large number of combinations of winding configurations and wire varieties there is a common feature in that there must be a means for connecting the finished winding to a bushing. The bushing serves as an interface between the outside world and the winding within the electrical apparatus. The bushing is subject to movement when exposed to external wind or short circuit forces. The movement of the bushing must not be transmitted to the winding.
A common method to effectuate a connection between the winding and the bushing is to use a short, heavy copper tube which is crimped so as to connect one end of a flexible lead wire to the winding. The other end of the lead wire is then connected to the bushing. If the lead wire has a diameter different from the diameter of the wire used in the winding, a tapered copper tube is used to connect one end of the lead wire to the winding. The other end of the lead wire is again connected to the bushing. In this manner, the winding is electrically connected to the bushing through a flexible lead wire which absorbs the motion of the bushing.